What a Boy wants
by pipa11
Summary: Imagine Sasuke's Surprise when a 16 year old boy shows up at his door step forcing him to relive the most painful memory involving a certain dobe. "After 16 years he was so not over it." Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

hello! Imma back and I like to consider myself better then before. Grew up. Got a life...sorta, and brand new fresh ideas for my stories. I have been all sasunaru for quite some time and I feel it would be appropriate to write one of my own after all if your finding something missing from a great opportunity create yourself! hopefully my writing is better and not all fan girl fluff that's corny and pathetic that makes you was to puke at the stupidity. calculating how old I was and what part of the mind it all came from I guess I cannot blame those who write like that, but I'm saying I don't have the patience anymore. But! this doesn't mean I consider myself to be the best writer..oh hoho by far NOT. I wish I can only get better. I tried hard on this chapter and...granted it didn't come out how i really wanted but it's "mwa!" definitely in the right step

Do not get confused by the beginning and end!

Alternate universe, no ninja's, kyuubi, or sharringan's. Just some sexy Uchiha's and Uzumakis'!

Sorry! normally I'm appauled by some Sakura bashing but I must for the sake of this story.

Inspiration is, if it isn't obvious, from "what a girl wants" with Amanda Bines. I'm only keeping the story line and even then I'm twisting it a bit to fit.

Don't own nothin.

rush to review.

enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke looked to the recently acquainted teen sitting on the other side of his home office desk. Rather than taking into serious account of the news this determined boy dropped over his head like a 100 pound weight, that will soon reside on his shoulders when he does take it seriously; he thinks of coffee, and whether it would be a good idea to get up and get some right now. After all Sasuke feels like he is in desperate need to wake up from this nightmare.

A lingering taste which has yet to dissolve over the years tickles his taste buds when this particlar boy draws his eyes all over the room but Sasuke's face. A quick flash of blonde has Sasuke sitting straight in his chair. the audible groan fills the room like a tsunami wave making both occupants hold their breath and Sasuke quickly, though quietly, clears his throat. He vaguely hears the other do the same.

He noticed the stranger's leg started to fidget and tried to choose his words carefully, "I believe the first step would be wise to contact your father." the teens leg stopped immediately as his eyes filled with panic.

"What? I-i mean.. really!, wait please, before you do that!-..." his hands clenched, he was not having composure luck like Sasuke. "I know this is a shock to yo- wait...are you sending me back!" His leg darted out. Sasuke in return leaned back watching this display with guarded eyes himself. he gripped one hand into a fist on his leg, and the other twitching to tap the top of the desk repeatedly.

Taking a quiet breath to ease the tension after the boy completely threw it off the handle who was about to speak when Sasuke started again, "It would be impolite to make him..worry. I'm sure he is very confused where you are, especially with you-" he took a second to swallow oddly and looked down to his hand on the desk that was now threatening to turn into a grip. his eyes narrowed slightly and the taste wouldn't leave him alone, "...especially since you left with out notice." something in his voice made the boy lean back to rest fully on the back of the chair. A flash of a hall way this time and the feeling of panic threaded through his heart and Sasuke realized after 16 years he was not over it.

The boy spoke quietly this time, his gaze on Sasuke's hand as well which now settled into it's earlier twitch to tapping lightly on the desk, "oh... well I suppose your right. I have made wiser decisions before I swear, but you understand don't you?" this forced Sasuke's eyes to lift from his hand to stare at the same blue eyes... the teen looked at him desperately, "I needed to meet you, to know who you are now and if you are the same man I've heard about so many times. I've thought about this moment and what it would mean. It's a risk, a shock to you I'm sure, but a risk I had to take so I can stop wondering!" This time he really did reach out and grip the side of Sasuke's desk, his face looking at the ground as he spoke quietly though desperate, " I want you to be apart of my life! Please, don't send me back, not when this is finally real."

**_'to stop wondering would be a luxury'_**

Sasuke thought, but something about the words he said made Sasuke's heart flutter just a bit, he couldn't have known about Sasuke if he wasn't _told_... one of his "wonders" had finally been answered. he looked at this little boy who is so close to becoming a man and this time his heart gave a painful tug. Not willing to dwell completely, he stood from the chair which caused the other's head to snap up at once following his every move.

Walking over to the window, Sasuke put his hands in his pocket leaning a little on the seal as he did so. This position looked odd on Sasuke with his usual stiff posture attempting a relaxed stance. the other presence moved to turn in accommodation with the new arrangement. Sasuke looked at him calmly, "So..." Sasuke drawle, " You stated your name is Tsuki?"

The boy now known as Tsuki lit up and smiled a little, "Yeah." His black hair fell into one eye and tossed it to the side with a jerk of his head.

Aware of the name meaning 'moon' he wondered slightly if the dobe knew about his infatuation with it. "Were you born on a full moon?" Sasuke's attempt of a light joke.

Tsuki was puzzled for a moment, "I could have been, it's not a popular subject." He licked his lips and contemplated, _was it that important_? "Dad... well dad told me one time that the moon is the only one to see true love form. That could be one reason."

Sasuke's throat constricted a bit, a flash of one hand on top of the other basking in the moons glow. He nodded his head in understanding but couldn't help but feel that knife twisting in his back.

_True love? no such thin_g. "So I'm assuming he... talks about me allot?" his heart beat sped up, He couldn't look at Tsuki eyes just yet.

Tsuki chuckled quietly, "I wont let him stop." a pause, "The picture I showed you earlier, I found it before he told me anything. Dad said it was during one of your assignments together. If I'm not mistaken, he told me it was while you were on a team with Kakashi." a noise of surprise caught is Sasuke's throat, that old pervert...Sasuke shook his head closed his eyes giving himself permission to remember for a moment, he hummed a chuckle.

"His time management was debatable of whether he was a good professor. Though, it was entertaining when he would get Naruto riled up." he said his name with out thinking, and only Sasuke noticed how he tensed up a little at his own taboo.

Tsuki laughed good naturely having memories of his own, rubbing his hands nervously over his jeans. His thumb came up and rubbed under his bottom lip as he spoke, the air conditioner grew louder through it's cycle, " Yeah, it was Kakashi himself who showed the picture to me when I was nine. though all he told me was your name." He took a deep breath and relaxed into his seat both knowing this was a little difficult to talk about, " I stole the picture from him...dad didn't take allot of pictures when he was younger soI had no portal to his past to ask about. No proof that my father had a life before I was born." he looked at Sasuke, "But the moment I showed the picture to him I new I hit the home run on allot...he...I-" he made an airy laugh, "It took him awhile to tell me anything, but I kept pursuing the subject. He finally told me on my ten'th birthday that you are his best friend and everything spilled from there. Ever since then I became obsessed on knowing everything about you and soon it turned into a journey to find you." he rubbed the back of his head, a gesture to familiar to Sasuke.

Tsuki is allot like Naruto.

The story touched Sasuke's heart and right then he felt the adrenaline to ask the most obvious question, the elephant in the room stomped irritatingly. He looked into Tsuki's eyes and wondered for just a moment what life would've have been.

'_why didn't I know about you_?'

that question would cause a domino clash of answers to keep Sasuke from wondering any further...instead Sasuke deemed the discussion for another time. Remembering the dramatic event previously. " I'm afraid I must apologies for my earlier behavior, you can imagine what any man would've done under these conditions." Tsuki smiled warmly and shook his head, a universal gesture to let others know all things were good. Sasuke also recalled the horrid looks of the other occupants of the house. Their expression when Tsuki all but flat out stated his purpose.

"I am also regretful to say that your appearance wasn't whole heartedly accepted." Sasuke jerked his head to the door. Tsuki bowed his head a little but smirked regardless. He shrugged and aimed his smirk at Sasuke, shoulders shifting to fold his arms.

"I won't give knowledge that I actually care what they think." Sasuke's heart quickened and Tsuki continued, " If I have a goal, no one will stand in my way." It wasn't the similarity in those words that particularly reminded him of Naruto. in fact there was more behind those words then optimism. Tsuki's face changed to show a boy who knew what it was like to feel incomplete. Those words were familiar, because he once uttered them himself.

At that particular moment Sasuke's 100 pound weight crumbled into a million pieces pulsing through his entire body. His soul, his mind, and his heart gave a violent squeeze at the same time. He felt like he was looking at Tsuki for the first time ever since he laid eyes on this boy no older than 16 and till this moment he kept associating him as Naruto's son. The weight of the situation completely dawned on Sasuke and now goose bumps were littered his hand as he went to take a seat at his desk. Tsuki squinted at him in concern and made to get up but Sasuke jut shook his head and breathed.

Sasuke sighed heavily, tongue glided over his front teeth as his eyes looked to the ceiling for answers. He heard Tsuki shift in his chair nervously.

"..Sasuke?" said person quickly focused his gaze on the boy. Tsuki kept himself composed but anyone could see he was struggling,

"What do you think..about me being here?" his face turned to scratch his cheek on his shoulder briefly in a nervous gesture than focused on Sasuke once more.  
"Do you accept my appearance?" And Sasuke saw himself right then, the same way he used to stare at his father's back, and quite possibly...the same way Naruto used to stare at him.

Sasuke's face soften to almost show a hint of a smile, allowing an emotion that hindered any logical act, to slip through a tiny amount,

"Anyone who stops at nothing to feel complete...is worthy to be my son."

* * *

Before, When he saw Tsuki soaked all the way through on his door step he had a sudden chill of de ja vu. At this time he did not care what this insignificant boy wanted, because Sasuke was emotionally dramatic in his head like that. He almost pivoted to shut the door before Tsuki's face muscle flexed into the only smile Sasuke cared about. The great thing about the word "almost" is that it didn't happen, there for letting the latter action being attached to history for ever as well as the future.

Smile in place Tsuki, shivered non stop. Teeth clattering as he stammered, "Oh my gosh! it's you! wow...I mean, whoa I can't believe that I finally-!" his excitement carried him along as he expertly swung his back pack around to rest on his hip. It was difficult to decipher whether the cold weather was the only reason behind the goose bumps on his arms. Digging down to the bottom he pulled out a a crumpled thing, confetti of ripped paper and crumbs came along with it as his body shook. Sasuke stood in a stupor, rarely encountering someone with this much character upon first impression.

Before he showed Sasuke this messy thing he just flung out of his back pack, Sasuke let it drawl in his mind that he was either selling something that could lead him to the next Microsoft generation, which could explain...this, or he was just that excited to meet him. he tasted something vague on his tongue and his heart skipped a beat. To remember something like that in a random moment like this, He should have known in that moment. Sasuke was irritated with the boy already, but he let him get this far he might as well let this shivering child finish.

Tsuki was in the process of smoothing out the paper on his knees babbling away about something involving a bus driver who wouldn't let him bring his back pack on the bus so he had to walk 6 miles, when Sasuke felt something on his shoulder and found it was Sakura...his fiance. His stoic expression looked on as she took in the state Tsuki was in, who oddly didn't notice how cold he was as he was still babbling. Tsuki stopped at once when he looked up from his task eyes finding Sakura and her Vera Wang evening gown.

His smile broke when he already guessed the relation they had with one another. He looked to Sasuke feeling hurt and confused and Sasuke became very curious. So curious, and uncomfortable how much those eyes made him distantly think of someone, he simply let Sakura take control. Sakura was un aware how much her presence disturbed Tsuki as she shouted something in concern, grabbed his arm and all but flung him into the foyer area.  
His shoes, like his entire body, was soaked and made the sound of squashing potatoes as he turned around to the face them.  
"Iruka!" Sakura elegantly yelled at the bottom of the stairs and Tsuki was in awe about the echo in this place. In a few short minutes, a delightful man wearing an apron with a spring in his step and a smile that would have look beautiful if not for the strain affect it has around Sakura, came into the room. He bowed and asked fluently with much practice.  
"yes my lady, what may I do for you?" his eyes focused on Tsuki at once and his eye brows rose to the sky, "Oh I'm sorry! I wasn't informed there was guest to arrive!"

Sakura's heels clicked as she stepped away from he stairs and motioned to Tsuki, "No Iruka, This is an un expected visit..." She stopped and stared at Iruka who just nodded and smiled warmly at the boy. Sakura reached her limit, "Can't you see he needs a towel! honestly Sasuke I'm more than sure you can afford perceptive servants?" she clicked her fingers at Iruka and had him jumping to retrieve the much needed towel.

Tsuki took a hesitant step back, the audible squeak echoed as Sakura turned towards him. Her earrings sparkled under the chandelier when she looked between Sasuke and Tsuki, "Now than, " her hands clasped together , "I understand you are here to sell something? though I can't understand why after all it's raining buckets out there!" she laughed conservatively, but no one found it funny, "You must be a very motivated boy."

Tsuki didn't like how pink her hair was but smiled all the same and shook his head in the negative, "No Ma'am, I'm here for Sasuke Uchiha." The name fell from his lips with much ease, as if he had been saying his name for years. Sasuke squinted at him studying his every move.

'familiar...'

Before he could elaborate Iruka returned in a hurry, he just about fell with a undignified 'eep!' when he slipped on one of Tsuki's puddles while trying to mummy wrap him with a fluffy towel. Tsuki smelled the scent of snuggle and regretfully thought of home.

Sakura and Iruka ushered him into the living room at that point with Tsuki sputtering all the way and Sasuke fluidly following. "I'm sorry I really didn't mean to intrude! well actually funny I said that because maybe in some logical way I am totally about to-" he was pushed into a plush couch chair, "possibly...intrude." he awkwardly looked at the three adults in front of him.

"So are you here from the magazine!" Sakura flattened her dress out a little, totally not into the idea of her picture being taken for the press...

Tsuki smiled politely, "No, I'm actually here-"

"no?" she was disappointed but perked up, " maybe 17 magazine?"

"Wha-? no, I'm-"

"Teen 14?" Sasuke's eyes twitched.

"Is that little league?"

"Myspace?" Sasuke frowned.

"do you get frequent visitors-?"

"OH! i know...Cover Girl!" Sasuke grew a vain.

"Enough Sakura!" Everyone jumped while turned his heated gaze on Tsuki, "If your here for a story, or a picture, than take it. I'm only ever willing this one time." his jaw shut and his stance stiffer than normal. Tsuki became nervous and looked a Sasuke. he was about to apologize and just leave, the idea of being a burden was heavy on his shoulders.

Now or never!

He reached into his back pack again and managed to calmly pull something out. holding both items he retrieved from his bag into his hands he looked directly at Sasuke, matching stare for stare.

"I already have a picture of you." He reached out and handed Sasuke an old picture, obviously bent and crimped from to much use.  
Sasuke's heart stopped and fingers started to tremble as he looked at a piece from his past. He recognized himself immediately as well as the other companion in the photo. flashes of unruly blonde hair, stiff shoulders relaxing with soft whispers, an empty bed...empty hall way.  
head snapping to the intruder, an emotion he doesn't encounter everyday bubbled inside.

"where did you get this?" he seethed.

Tsuki must admit he was not expecting a hostile reaction but kept his cool and kept eye contact, he will not forget this moment, "From Naruto."

The name felt like cold ice water which caused a prominent taste from before to spill through out his tongue as Iruka and Sakura were starring between the two curiously.

Sasuke's chest ached, he was coming undone in front of these people,

"...You're his son..." Should have placed it, those eyes were too familiar.

Tsuki nodded as he gained confidence by the second. Allot of questions boiled over and Sasuke was about to demand who his mother was, what business did Naruto have sending him here of of all places.

Sasuke raised his voice, "Is this a joke?" Sakura backed away bumping into Iruka who looked like he was hesitating to step in.  
Sasuke squashed the picture in his hand, "Does your dobe of a father think this is funny?" he threw the picture down and stepped on it and Tsuki choked. "Why did he give this to you!"

This time Tsuki was starting to panic, "whoa! I need to explain!"  
Sasuke's clenched his fist and turned away."Sasuke please listen!"

Sasuke ground out with his teeth, "Spit it out!"

"I wanted me to know what my father looked like!" the room was dead silent. Sasuke's stomach dropped and slowly turned around. He felt confused, Sakura just looked like she just saw her money run away from her and choked a little. she slowly tuned to Sasuke as he processed the moment.

Iruka felt like this wasn't his business anymore so he slowly backed away, "I'll go put the tea on."

"I-I'm sorry...come again?" Sakura chuckled like this was the most ridiculous thing she's ever heard. Sasuke couldn't possibly have a son!

"Yes it's true! I'm Naruto's son and according to this," he quickly scramble to hold up what looked to be his birth certificate, "I'm your son too."  
His heart was beating miles a minute and was hoping Sasuke would react to this news differently.

He was right, instead of processing this information differently Sasuke couldn't process this at all. He regretfully snatched the paper out of the boys hand and looked at it with Sakura over his shoulder.

"There...this is a mistake..." blood was rushing to his ears.

"Yes! Tell me about it! Do you know the type of rumor that will go around!" Sakura, whose eyes were...oh so sweet before now settled on burning Tsuki alive, "How dare you show up here pretending to be someone from vogue-"

"-I wasn't pretending-"

"-and have the galls to give us this horrible lie! Your an imposter that's what you are! Only thinking about the money and how "cool" it would be if "daddy" was the most respected President of the Uchiha corporation!  
You thief!"

Tsuki looked at her like she was foaming at the mouth.

"I'm certainly not here to cause a commotion in your home Mr. Uchiha..." Tsuki chose to ignore her focusing his attention on the now silent man who was stuck in the past.

Sasuke couldn't handle this much emotion in one moment, he felt defeated when he too met Tsuki's gaze, "I think we need to talk in my office."

"Dame straight we will! I'm going to get to the bottom of this and don't think for one second-"

"Sakura.." Sasuke put his hand up to silence the frantic women, composing himself flawlessly in mere seconds, "I'm going to talk to him...alone." he said the last word in a tone not fit for arguing. He looked to Tsuki briefly," me." Tsuki scrambled to get his things and left the towel on the arm chair before dashing to follow Sasuke.

Sakura stood there furious at this thing coming to ruin her perfect life. Iruka walked in carrying a trey of tea looking around for the other occupants, only seeing Sakura he kindly came up to her motioning to the cups of liquid.

"Would you like some Tea?"

* * *

Wow, so there you are! I was originally going to make this chapter into two but I realized you guys deserve it! Plus I worked really hard on this chapter.

as you can see I went out of order...I DID THIS ON PURPOSE! I don't know why, figured it would be more fun.

Next chapter- Sasuke calls naruto! see a glimpse of the past and Tsuki's childhood.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for all the reviews! ^^

I'm still excited about this story and I'm hoping I can finish it!

No comments from the author right now all I have to say is enjoy and rush to reveiw!

* * *

Sasuke found himself in his office again. The contradiction from his perfect posture to his jittery hands by the telephone was almost comical if not for the monumental moment about to take place.

All this time Sasuke had struggled to obtain contact with Naruto. Exhausted his resources to the point of inefficiency, bought (stole) every phone book from the occupants of every house he laid eyes on, hoping that only his phone book was defective of delivering said Dobe's number. Google earth certainly holds no purpose anymore...

Everything, he tried everything! Where was his 16 year old son then? Right when he needed Naruto the most.

Damn you Dobe...

Sasuke tried to convince himself that he was most certainly happy he did not contact Naruto when he wanted, because Sasuke was way better off with out the brainless moron in his life. His heart beating proved how false his thoughts are.

The more he hesitated the more frazzled he got, and Sasuke really hates being any where near frazzled. Who ever had such an adjective describing ones behavior is most certainly no where near an Uchiha stature.

All this however was in vain when he could not take it anymore. He lurched forward, elegantly of course, and was dialing the long awaited number before you could say duck butt.

His heart beat, which is the only indication of how Sasuke is feeling, was beating miles a minute when the shrill of the phone rang loudly in his ear. It was on the fourth ring that he heard the phone fumble around on the other line. His eyes widened a fraction and frantically sucked in a quiet breath. He heard a voice forming around a well known greeting before Sasuke hung up in a flash.

He looked at his hand clutching the phone on the hook. He was breathing heavy and couldn't fathom what just happened.

"Oh my..." he mumbled allowing his heart to calm down. He planted his face in his palms, frantically running them through his hair, down his face again and resting on his mouth.

Composure Sasuke, composure!

How is it that someone like Naruto created this creature Sasuke turned into, even after all this time. He closed his eyes and meditated for a good minute. The phone he hung up started to ring and Sasuke snapped out of it. He vaguely thought it was probably Kabuto calling. Taking a calm breath he put his hand on the phone... waited once for it to ring then picked up.

"Hello?" he said impassively, still mortified with himself.

"Sasuke?..." In an instant Sasuke shot up from his slouch while almost dropping the phone. His stomach gave a strong flip upon hearing his voice again.

"Na-" Normal composure cough, "Naruto." voice laced with as much ice he could muster.

He heard frantic shuffling on the other line, "Is he there? Is he safe Sasuke? put him on the phone!" Sasuke heard the lack of energy behind his frantic shout and assumed Naruto was losing sleep over this.

Sasuke found a pencil to fiddle with while he, with much difficulty, tried to find the right words.

"Yes Naruto. He is here and safe. He's currently sleeping though so conversing with him will have to wait." He clenched and unclenched his jaw, never had he listened to the person on the other line so intensely before. He tried to imagine what he looked like, what his home looked like, what he was wearing...

He barely stopped the growl from escaping.

He heard Naruto let out a breath he was probably holding in for while.

"Thank goodness, I've been so worried." His voice quivered and Sasuke wondered if he was going to cry.

'first time we speak after 16 years and he cries...ideal.'

"I knew this was going to happen sooner or later. Shit," His voice cracked at the end and he thought Naruto had a tint of remorse in his words, "I was hoping it was later."

"At least you had some type of warning." Sasuke jabbed his pencil on the paper in front of him while listening to Naruto sigh, wondering it was ok for him to speak what he was about to say.

"Regardless...He wasn't such a horrible surprise."

This time Sasuke welcomed any type of noise as apposed to the silence he inflicted.

"...Thank you Sasuke.." He whispered a moment later which had Sasuke involuntary leaning into the phone, hoping to get as close to him as possible. He wanted to ask so many things. If only he could go back to that night... than Sasuke thought about the morning after.

"Hn." Sasuke was still hurt.

Naruto took a quick breath and composed himself, "What do the flights look like tomorrow? Do you think he will be able to fly out?"

Sasuke's eyes snapped to the wall farthest from him and frowned, "Who?" voice low, almost dangerously.

"Your great Uncle. Tsuki of course." Naruto scoffed un aware of Sasuke's panic. He heard Naruto mumbled, "And you called me the stupid one..."

"...So soon?" Sasuke ignored it, he was starting to feel something very familiar, "He just got here Naruto, I just barely met him." voice stern.

"I would figure this is what you'd want Sasuke! He would be out of your hair without any distractions for you or your advisors..."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing! He leaned against his desk shaking his head, he was about to say something but all that came out wasa stern, "No."

"Sasuke.." Naruto carried on with caution, "Trust me, this isn't something you can handle."

"The one with the poor judgment is telling me what I can and cannot handle?" He spoke quietly but the underlining emotion was not missed, " You have no idea, Naruto, what I'm thinking of."

"Despite your best efforts Uchiha, your still easy to read." He was getting under his skin on purpose.

"You have no idea how I feel Uzumaki... or wait, maybe you do. After all our story is the same isn't it? Time and time again watching important people walk out of our lives."

"...Fuck yo-"

"-You probably woke up the day Tsuki left, with out any kind of notice from him about where he was going. Waking up thinking this wasn't what you had planned for the day... does this Sound familiar?"'like father like son.'

"Yes Sasuke this all sounds familiar because this is all we ever do! hurt each other constantly!"

"I'm not the one who left!" he rubbed his face franticly, "... And now Tsuki is here with his father who...who didn't know he existed."

They both let that sink in. Sasuke put his forehead in his palm, "How Naruto? How did you not tell me I fathered a child? Or were you to sensitive and in such a hurry to leave my monstrous sight to have let that little detail slip?"

"Thats pretty low Sasuke." Naruto kept quiet, " What ever we had has nothing to do with you not knowing about Tsuki." the stress was evident.

"Than why Naruto!" why did you leave? "What does it have to do with? Am I not considered to be a good father is that it? Am I not I eligible huh?"

"Do you know who you are? Look at you Sasuke! Look what your position is! I can't even go anywhere pass my house and not see your face on every blasted news paper! Does having a child out of wedlock, much less with a low class dobe," he gritted out, " sound like a great topic for your publicity?" He chocked a little, and Sasuke wondered, not for the first time, what Naruto's ghosts were. " I refuse for him to have a life where he has to chase you constantly."

"Naruto..." He felt drained and lost. " damn it, I don't understand!"

"Of course you don't... teme." he heard him sniff and hated how broken Naruto's last statement was. A quiet lapse re sounded again, and all Sasuke kept thinking how he didn't want history to repeat itself. words were left unsaid, feelings pushed down. Hopefully 'later' is a possibility.

"Naruto, I would like to know my own son." He didn't get an answer.

Right when he thought Naruto hung up he heard him sigh, " If he gets hurt..." He couldn't finish but the warning was prevalent than a click on the other line followed by the dial tone.

Sasuke let the phone slip down a fracture then proceeded to put it back on it's hook silently.  
It took him a couple seconds to process that he talked to Naruto. oh Naruto.

he sucked in a shaky breath and let it out in exasperation, hands digging into his face, wondering how right Naruto is and how much of it was part of the reason Naruto left.

Not a moment later Sakura and all her glory marched into his office with a strut that rivals any run way model. she came up to stand in front and with a triumphant smirk she lifted her hand and let a piece of paper flutter to land on top of the paper Sasuke was abusing.

Sasuke took the paper gently and glanced at it. Eye brow arched, eyes moved to look at Sakura.

Sakura had put her hands on her hip and smiled, unaware of the turmoil Sasuke just went through.

Sasuke breathed through his nose silently, "What is this Sakura?" His voice was quieter than usual. Sakura extended her hand to point at her brilliant solution.

"That," she quipped, "Is the form for you to fill so we can get a DNA test!" Sasuke took a moment to process this...and he couldn't. He rubbed his eyes and sighed heavley thoroughly embarrassed of his life right now.

Sakura never was good at taking hints, " It's perfect Sasuke! Once we prove that you really are not the father and this boy is simply a spy from your competitors out to get your manufacturing secrets, you'll-" and she kept going like that for a good 30 seconds.

Sasuke couldn't listen to her. As he looked at the form he wondered for the first time if he took Naruto's virginity. Of course Tsuki was his son, some important Uchiha traits are recognizable. He looked to the phone and wondered whether Naruto has been with anyone else. Was that what Naruto was talking about? Could that be why he left?

His throat constricting at the evil pang in his chest was not from an emotional feeling such as betrayal or jealousy, but of embarrassment. He then imagined the scenario differently with this possible way of looking at it and he wanted to hit himself. He felt awkward.

He gently put the form onto the table and bagan to walk out the door. He heard Sakura's talking stop when she realized the dwindling presence in the room.

"Sasuke aren't you going to fill it out?" He paused as recognition that he had head her and she turned in on the ball point of her foot elegantly to examine her fiance, "Are you not feeling well darling?"

Her hips swayed as she walked to him, "Sasuke, can't you see what this is doing to you already? What it's doing to me?" She sighed when he did not reply and instead of looking at her his gaze was on the floor. She reached for his face and gently coaxed it to look at her, he limply let her.

Sasuke never could deny Sakura her beauty but the moment he felt hands gently tracing his face all he imagined was blonde. He reached up to grab her hand softly and kissed it before he walked out.

* * *

**_He never imagined falling in love was this easy..._**

_When Sasuke was twelve years old he was borderline prodigy. He was offered a great many times to join the most prestigious colleges you could think of even though he kindly declined. No one would deny the amount of guilt his eyes held when talking about his academic scores and his future, which was sure to be bright and full of amazing opportunities because he started off "right". _

_He was not un happy as those who are perceptive might actually perceive, in fact he was content and did not bother his thoughts with stress or worry. He felt proud and it would only intensify when his father approved of his accomplishments. _

_Sasuke simply floated in life. He would occasionally glance upon a moment where a person struggled in their lives with frivolous problems he could not relate to such as low self esteem, being homeless, struggling acadmeiclly, catching the interests of others. _

_When witnessing moments such as these Sasuke would let him self feel guilty for a brief moment to know he has not felt what true struggling is like._

_Until he met Naruto._

_It was a brief moment, yet one Sasuke will never forget...or anyone else in the entire freshman class of English 102 at the University. The door was wide open, the reason being their professor wanted a draft to cool off the hot heads. Most of the students had settled in already, turning on their lab tops, pulling out their note books and note cards and some attempting to sleep before the class officially started for the first time. Sasuke happened to be in the front where he could see the teacher and not some of the women trying to catch his attention with their smiles. Having a love interest at this time would definitely be a distraction or a head ache. To him they could possibly be both. The class was at it's final stages of preparing, reaching it's crescendo of quelling noise when the unspoken warning that class will start soon rang through everyones minds. _

_Sasuke happened to be looking out the door gazing outside the window on the other wall when suddenly a blur rushed passed and seemed to have slipped on the newly mopped floor and crashed into the garbage can right next to the door. The sound said blur made when attempting to screech to a halt in front of the door was deafening and resulted in the whole class jumping a mile high in their seats quickly diverting their gaze to the source of the noise._

_The professor went in search and didn't get far out when everyone in the class heard the teacher and cause of problem yelling at each other! quickly everyone leaned forward to see the excitement and immediately whispers and giggles erupted. _

_Sasuke leaned back, a little startled when the professor hurtled a body right in front of his desk. He caught a glimpse of blonde hair and orange before the clump in front of him sputtered and turned back to the man who caused his jeans to rip at the knee._

_"You old pervert! These were my last good jeans!" Sasuke, as probably everyone else went bug eyed and looked to the professor who seemed to be proud of him self._

_"That's what to you get brat for trying to skip my class." He said teasingly as he walk back to the board._

_"Skip- I wasn't trying to skip! Damn it Gramps I was running here! If you even remember what running feels like." Sasuke heard him snicker and couldn't help but smirk when this blonde kid was hit in the face by a text book, "Ow! Argh! I'm going to sick the old hag on you and I won't do a thing to save your sorry ass!"_

_"Sit down Naruto!"_

_"Don't tell me what to do! hey! anyone sitting here!" the quick change in subject had Sasuke jerking harshly when a hand slapped down to the desk next to his. He quickly looked and glared though he wasn't expecting to see vibrant blue eyes looking directly at him. He parted his lips and didn't know what to say, never in his life has he encountered a person like this. How do you respond?_

_He cocked an eye brow and turned the other direction. Who ever he was seems like he would stagnate his goal._

_ Naruto waved his hands above his head "Hey! I'm talking to you!" _

_"Hn." Sasuke did not want to look up. he opened his text book._

_Every watched the scene and heard Naruto give a surprised squawk of some sort, "Are you ignoring me! Gramps you got mute people in your class!" Naruto proceeded to wave his hand in Sasuke's face. When he finally received a glare he cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled, "CAN I SIT HERE?" while pointing harshly at the seat next to him._

_The whole class giggled with a couple of annoyed sighs. Sasuke gave Naruto a bewildered look, "Those who are mute are not deaf you idiot."_

_"Oi bastard! Thats what you get for ignoring me in the first place!" Naruto threw his stuff onto the desk with great noise and flopped down in the seat next to Sasuke who could do nothing but blink. He outwardly scoffed but on the inside he was amazed at the adrenaline rush he felt._

* * *

There is the second chapter! I'm struggling with character work for now, I'm mainly concerned with Sasuke. If you have yet to read any of **NavyBlueWings** stories than I advice you do because I love the way they write Sasuke and Naruto. It's my favorite and makes me warm and fuzzy inside. I wanted them to fight at first and have a typical Sasunaru meeting scene where it starts off with "dobe" with "don't call me that teme!" types of scenes but I wanted it to come across as Sasuke is curious and and enchanted by the energy that is Naruto so he can barely wrap his mind around it so I hope that came across. If it didn't I will try harder next time!


End file.
